Smash Bros Super Lawl: The Lawlening: Assist trophies
Assist Trophy are items that summon a certain character by you or the opponent side depending who summoned the character. Each Character have their own ability for battle. Assist Trophies Bluster Kong: Bluster will compliment about himself, turning the whole stage into a sleeping zone, everyone will sometimes fall asleep at random times, except for the one that summoned him, The stage will return to normal once Bluster finishes his compliments, If someone throws a supersonic mega punch pack to Bluster while he's complimenting about himself, Bluster will go bananzas and run around the stage, K.O-ing anyone in his path before disappearing, If someone is using a final smash while Bluster is on stage, he'll hide and cry out for his mumzie Unique Lines: * "Yeah baby, take a good look!" * "HELLO NEWTS! READY TO RUMBLLLLEEEE??!!" * "I am a remarkable specimen!" * "Kaput??" being dusted by Thanos * (Compliments about himself) * "Mumzie?" * (After Getting insulted by Lola if she's an Opponent and already on the stage.) "Ouch!" Lola Loud: Lola will appear on stage, combing her hair, a Pink mirror will spawn on a random part of the stage, if anybody picks up the mirror, Lola will go Insane and attack the person who touched her mirror, heavily damaging them, after 2 attacks, she will disappear. Unique Lines: * "PRINCESS MAKEOVER TIME!" * "Just because I'm fabulous doesn't mean I can't have fun." * (To Bluster, if he's an Opponent and already on the stage.) "Clearly no one can figure out what that thing is." * "THEY'RE RUINING ME! AND THEY WILL PAY!" * "I have worked four years to build my pageant reputation! AND YOU JUST RUINED IT!!!" * "Why you Lousy, LITTLE-" Being dusted by Thanos Thanos: Thanos will do 1 out of 7 different things when summoned. Reality Stone: For a set amount of time, Thanos will change the stage, the fighters, and the music when using the reality stone. (Example: If your character's Rodrick Xenley and the stage is the Loud's Living room, the music is "Lincoln Loud best dang Bro around". when the Reality stone is in effect, Your character will become Lana Loud, the stage will become Caddy's House, and the music will be Cranky's Lasagna.) Time Stone: Reverts everything that happened in the past minute, (Example: if you lost a stock, in the past minute, you'll get it back once Thanos uses the time Stone.) Soul Stone: Buffs/Nerfs all moves randomly for a set amount of time, (Example: If your Klump, and the soul stone is in effect, some of your moves will be buffed and some will be nerfed, like his final smash being nerfed and his up special being a one hit K.O.) Space Stone: Random Items in a set amount will randomly appear on stage through multiple Space stone Portals, there is a 1% Chance Thanos will leave instantly without doing anything by just using the space stone. (Example: Thanos will summon a load of supersonic mega punch packs onto the stage in random locations before leaving.) Mind Stone: Everyone will switch Characters for a set amount of time. (Example: P1 (Eddie) And P2 (Tony Stark) switch characters so now P1 is now Tony and P2 is Eddie for a short time.) Power Stone: Thanos will join the battle if he uses the Power stone and shoot it's beam at any Opponent, if anyone approaches Thanos while he's using the power stone, the person will get walloped in the face by Thanos. The Snap: Thanos will use all 6 Infinity stones and snap, making half of the players get instantly K.O'ed, If an Opponent assist trophy is on stage, Thanos will snap it out of existence, however Thanos' snap is Very Rare. Unique Lines: * "Fun isn’t something one considers when balancing the universe. But this… does put a smile on my face." * "The hardest choices require the strongest wills." * "Insect!" * "Fine. I'll do it myself." MORE COMING SOON! Category:Lawlening Assist trophies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:The Loud House Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel